Soap Kyle
Kyle is a Former Jedi Knight, being apart of the squad Battle of the Republic until leaving both the Squad and the Jedi Order. However, stayed allied to the Republic after leaving the Jedi Order, although occasionally helped a friend or two on the Dark Side. He was a really good duelist and he is the former training leader of the squad Kiry Army until complications within the squad caused it to be disbanded, leading to his role in the Stormforge Battalion. After surviving Order 66, he'd go on to live a normal mans life. Staying out of conflicts such as The Galactic Civil War and the First Order-Resistance war unless he had no choice but to involve himself in someway. Origin Born after a One Night Stand, his mother was perfectly fine with the impregnation and was a very loving mother to Kyle. While he has met and had fun times with his Father, Kyle rarely saw him. At age 6 he and his mother took a ship to attempt to move to another planet, however on their way there they bumped into a battle, getting their ship got in the crossfire and crashing down onto Coruscant. Where the Jedi Eeth Koth and Coleman Trebor helped the two to their feet and to a medical center. And it was there where the two Jedi, along with some others just to double-check, discovered the Force Sensitivity in Kyle, while Kyle was reluctant to join the Jedi at first, his mother insisted, saying that'd she was going to have to let him go eventually. And with that, he'd start his training, albeit with some controversy due to his somewhat-old age of 6 when joining. Youngling and Padawan days Youngling Training Undergoing the basic training under Master Yoda and occasionally a Jedi by the name Cash Goldenspan, Kyle would be known to be a tad bit aggressive in spars. While usually it was accident, after an incident where he injured a fellow youngling on purpose happened, he would then be forced to mix between the standard lessons and private lessons. The Private lessons being under the command of Cash Goldenspan, who's experience was able to deflect any aggressive notion taken by Kyle. After the Private Lessons were deemed to be unneeded, Kyle had learned to force himself to no longer be aggressive, however after becoming an official Jedi Knight later on in his life, he completely threw that ideal out the window and went back to his aggressive ways. Ilum Soon after the Private Lessons ended, with Goldenspan now being considered a friend by Kyle, he would have to go to the planet Ilum to retrieve his crystal at age 10, along with some other younglings. He had found his crystal to be hanging off of the ceiling of the area he was in. Through a mix of climbing and the force he manages to retrieve said crystal, which he would find out to have a Purple Color. A color that Kyle didn't exactly like, however due to him not wanting to deal with another Private Lesson situation, he sucked it up and used the color all the way up until he left the Order. Padawan Training 3 years the construction of his Lightsaber hilt, none other than Cash Goldenspan took Kyle in as his Padawan. Who taught him even more in the ways of the Force and Lightsaber defense and offense. Eventually Kyle took interest in learning how to wield a double-bladed Lightsaber, then gaining interest in learning how to wield two Lightsabers at the same time, one in each hand. He did indeed completely learn how to wield the two lightsabers at the same time, however he was quite sloppy with his Double-Bladed lightsaber skills. Becoming a Knight At the age of 18, Goldenspan saw Kyle to be ready to become an official Jedi Knight, after asking the council their thoughts, and about a weeks worth of waiting, Kyle was Knighted. Not too long after being Knighted, an assassination attempt was made on Senator Amidala, sparking the Clone Wars. The Clone Wars, 22-19 BBY In The Jedi Order The Battle Of Ryloth After managing to avoid having to go to Geonosis, and every other battle before Ryloth, his luck on avoiding large-scale warfare came to an end after being instructed by Yoda to accompany Cash Goldenspan to Ryloth, an offer he quite literally couldn't refuse without immense shame. Throughout the mission, Kyle ran into a Militia-like Squadron made out of a mixture of various races and even a couple clones and force sensitives. It was ran by a man named Knight Resident, and the Squadron in itself was known at "Battle Of The Republic," shortly after introducing himself and Goldenspan to the Squadron, a surprise attack hit the group, Goldenspan getting shot in the side and being helped back to an LAAT gunship for medical support, while Knight Resident and Kyle stayed and fought. Which would result in Kyles first victory in any battle. And since Battle Of The Republic was more of a militia than anything, seeing as they accepted basic people, clones, and Jedi alike, Kyle joined up. After joining, Kyle, along with the Battle Of The Republic, their leader Knight Resident, the rest of the Republic army and any resisting Twi'leks would march to the Separatist and eventually ended up winning the planet. The Battle Of Malastar After realizing he could handle himself quite well in battle, and going on various missions with Knight Resident; who of which he became amazing friends with; and the Battle Of The Republic squad, he found himself ready enough to go help in a fight for a planet. That planet in particular was Malastar, once again accompanying Cash Goldenspan. However, one last mission with the Battle Of The Republic rendered him injured, causing Kyle to simply oversee the battle, even being allowed to command the batch of Clones that were in Battle Of The Republic. Goldenspan, whom of which Kyle had become great friends with after hanging out together a lot, was in the front lines. While the battle had seemingly been won after an Electro Proton Bomb was dropped. The Zillo Beast awoke from it's long slumber, taking out nearly every member of Battle Of The Republic that was there, along with taking out Cash Goldenspan. Kyle, along with every other leader and/or Jedi, was ordering to fire upon the Zillo Beast while stun tanks were being used. Eventually rendering the Beast unconscious. The Battle Of Malastar had been won with many casualties. = The Zillo Beast Strikes Back The loss of nearly every member of Battle Of The Republic that was under his command and the loss of his longtime friend and Master; Cash Goldenspan; got to Kyle. While he had been planning to leave the Jedi Order ever since The Clone Wars started, he stayed due to not wanting to have people feel ashamed of him, both the Order and his Squad, a Squad of which he achieved the rank of General in. However after the incident he left the Battle Of The Republic, and was on his way to the Jedi Council to turn in his Lightsaber and quit the order. However while walking down the hallway, the ground almost-directly under him shattered, and Kyle saw a body part of the Zillo Beast, it had broken out. Kyle ran down when Obi-Wan ran into him, ordering him to get into any type of battle ship he saw first and help with the attack. Figuring he can't quit the Order if he was dead, he obliged. Hopping into an ARC-170, which he had very little idea on how to pilot, and tried his best to help out. While he did not injure himself nor anyone, he missed nearly every shot at the Beast, simply causing more property damage. After the Republic killed the Zillo Beast, Kyle helped clean up any damage he had done. However, before he got a chance to finish and leave the Jedi Order, he was sent to yet another battle. Second Battle Of Geonosis He had been called to go assist the Republic and it's allies, including Battle Of The Republic, to go deal with the Second Battle of Geonosis. Kyle did find Irony in the fact he managed to avoid the First Battle Of Geonosis, but ended up having to go there anyway. Kyle spent his entire time on the Military Assault ship on the trip in a Space-Battle simulation, in order to tone his skills in flying and combat while flying. His time would become sooner than he thought, as Knight Resident himself had managed to convince the Master Yoda to have Kyle lead a squadron of Battle Of The Republic, which Kyle did indeed do with no argument. After being surprisingly decent at space combat, taking out a small handful of enemy ships. However, his wing took a shot which forced him to retreat back into the Assault Ship, where he had a chance to rest a bit and personally apologize to Knight Resident due to Kyle losing nearly an entire batch of his men. Knight forgave Kyle and said there was no hard feelings, and even though Kyle left the squad he'd stay very good friends with Knight Resident. Eventually after getting through all the space combat, Kyle and Knights LAAT gunship got shot down, following a crash landing near Ki-Adi Mundo. In the process of the Crash Landing Kyle had lost his lightsaber, To which a surviving Clone Trooper handed him two DC-17 Blaster Pistols, those pistols he'd eventually end up keeping with him for decades to come. Taking some armor off of a Dead Clone, he'd then go to work, after battling and fighting their way through everything, Kyle, Knight, Ki-Adi and the Clones would find their way to Anakin and Ashoka, who Kyle and Knight then joined. While walking to meet up with Obi-Wan, Knight gave Kyle a Lightsaber that he'd found years back. Kyle gladly took the lightsaber, which sported a blue color. He'd use that Lightsaber for the remainder of the battle. Once the blood was done being spilled, Kyle volunteered to accompany Obi-Wan and Ki-Adi on their trip back. Finding out Ki-Adi's total was 65 kills, Kyle got a bit jealous seeing as his total was only 43. Leaving/After Leaving The Order Leaving The Jedi Order After the Second Battle Of Geonosis had ended, he'd return the Blue lightsaber back to Knight Resident, then head over to the Jedi Council to announce him leaving. Seeing as he had lost his Purple-Bladed lightsaber during the crash landing, he had no Lightsaber to give up. So after telling the council, and saying goodbye to any and all friends he had made, be it Clones, Jedi, or other personal, he would wander over to places that had valuable resources and in a private area, and steal them, stuffing them into several bags. Using the Force Mind Trick, he'd convince Captain Rex and Commander Cody to let him take an LAAT gunship to travel to wherever he wanted to go. After throwing the bags into the LAAT gunship and hopping into the Pilot seat, he'd blast off, and headed straight for his Home Planet of Takodana, a planet that has been known to be occupied by various criminal types. After landing there, he'd go to whoever he could and sold the items he had stolen, using the money to buy himself two new lightsabers, one of a Green Blade and the other of a Yellow-Green blade, these two Lightsabers would be with him until his death. Kiry Army Despite leaving the order, Kyle knew the right people and was respected by the right people enough to where he could still essentially stay in the Temple if he desired such. Roughly a month after leaving the order and reconnecting with old friends and family on Takodana, he would be in the VIP cantina, enjoying himself a drink when a curious figure took a seat next to him. At first it was just casual talk, life and recent events and all that. After a while of speaking they both had realized that neither of them gave their names. After Kyle had introduced himself, the figure said his name as well, the long name of Maitredekiry Joskeyhttps://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Joskey_Kail. Which would end up being a nickname to his real name, Joskey Kail. After Joskey had described his idea to build an army, an army by the name of Kiry Armyhttps://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Kiry_army, he asked Kyle if he would be willing to join, saying that his skill could be greatly used in such an army. After giving it much consideration, Kyle agreed to join. Making an amazing and lasting impression in only his first couple of days, being promoted to General very quickly, which had led to Kyle to wonder if they heard about his work in Battle Of The Republic. In quick fashion, Kyle had made his mark on the squad, being promoted to the rank of Leader in the squad, which would make him the 4th and Final leader in the squad, behind Joskey, Cole Blackbomber, and Wolf Parsnip. All within the matter of just 2 or 3 months. Some of Kyles funnest memories would be under this squad. And while Kyle may have been the least experienced leader of the 4 leaders, he was clearly the most experienced fighter, or at least simply the best fighter out of the 4, Joskey himself even officially stating things like "He was the best fighter." and "He destroys things into oblivion." Due to that high standard, he would be in charge of training the troops. Battle Of Kamino One of the places Kyle was not allowed to visit after his departure from the order was the entire planet of Kamino, however, Kyle needed to survey how the clones trained to help how teaches the recruits of Kiry Army. So in order to get into the planet at all, he had to equip the Clone Trooper Armor he got during the Second Battle Of Geonosis. After putting such armor on, and having to leave his Lightsabers behind in exchange for his DC-17's, he'd hop onto a ship with various Kiry Army Commanders and head towards the Cloning Facility. Disguised as a simple clone being escorted by the Commanders, who were Jedi Knights themselves, they went to observe the training grounds. Looking at the obstacles, the armor, and how everything was set up, various snapshots and notes were written down by Kyle and the Commanders, they headed for their departure. Walking to the landing platform, they noticed Clone troopers everywhere and everyone scrambling to get into a defensive position. With a Commander asking an ARC Trooper exactly what was going on, it was explained that the Separatist had launched an invasion on Kamino. Kyle and the Commanders, figuring the war would be lost if the Cloning Facility were to be either taken over or destroyed, decided to stay and help out the fight. Taking similar positions as the various Clones that were about, the Drills shot in, and out of the 'arms' of the drills were to crush one of the Commanders in the process. Shooting at the drill, and eventually the Aqua Droids that came out, none other than General Grevious himself also stepped out. Kyle knew that simple DC-17 blasters and Clone Armor couldn't do much against Grevious, and seeing as he had to leave his Lightsabers, he ran off. Not to desert the battle, but to simply go join another battalion of troops that didn't have to deal with crazed robots. During his run he saw a small handful of clones and Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker fending off a slightly-small group of droids. Kyle would jump in and help shoot at said droids. After those droids were cleared and the Jedi had moved off, he took a DC-15A Blaster Rifle off of a dead Clone, and took a sniping position with the other clones that had survived. After the droids started clearing, and various Trident Drills being destroyed, Kyle noticed something out the corner of his eye, it was Anakin and Asajj Ventriss battling, figuring Anakin could use a hand, Kyle made sure to get the other Clones attention by shouting; "Look! It's The General!" Soon after all the clones would go down, hiding from the sight of the Asajj. Soon Asajj took Anakin down, and the DNA Device rolled off of him. Ventress attempted to Force Pull the Device, when a Clone grabbed it mid-flight, and Kyle; who was indeed still disguised as a clone this entire time; and other Clones popped out from hiding, and essentially surrounded Ventress. However, Ventress jumped back and landed into a ship with Grevious, escaping. After everything had calmed down, Kyle headed towards an empty LAAT gunship, overhearing Echo and Fives promotion to ARC Troopers, and hopped into the gunship to fly away, with the second commander being confirmed to be killed at the hands of Grevious. I'm sure his Lightsaber would be a fine addition to Grevious's collection. Category:Elite Army Category:Sith Category:Battle Of Umbara Category:Battle of carlac Category:Maitredekiry joskey Category:Experienced Player Category:Solid Soldier Category:Male Characters Category:Skilled Duelist Category:StormForge Battalion Category:New Republic Era